


Going to the Chapel

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - not canon compliant, Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Bedsharing, Derek kills said alpha, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, People are bitten by an unnamed alpha, Sharing a Bed, The Hales do not live in Beacon Hills, implied mutal pining, men kissing, mentions basically every season 1 & 2 character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Derek will never know which decision was worse: Going to Beacon Hills or bring Stiles back to his family as his fake boyfriend





	Going to the Chapel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/gifts).



> For Sly: I hope you'll enjoy this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it
> 
> Beta'd by the G eating my food, all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Did I miss any tags? Let me know. Otherwise comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome

As far as high school experiences go Stiles’ had been pretty uneventful – at least when disregarding the fact that _something_ had gone on a rampage biting innocent teenagers left and right during his sophomore year (yeah, Stiles couldn’t say that with a straight face either, especially when looking at Erica’s self-confident, leather clad, miniskirt wearing glory). Even less when taking into account that what was officially portrayed as a mountain lion was in actuality a mythological creature turning out to be real; more specifically a werewolf – something Stiles sadly hadn’t figured out until said mythological creature was scant inches from sinking its teeth into his pale flesh, only to be suddenly yanked away from him by someone human shaped but with some serious dental issues.

Stiles has never in the years since been able to decide whether or not he was disappointed it was too dark for him to see the fight, all he’d been able to make out was the dark shadows of two shapes - one roughly his own size and the other significantly larger - fighting and then like it was some bad tv show there was blood floating through the air in dramatic arches and the werewolf that had tried to take a bite out of Stiles as if he’d been an all-you-can-eat buffet was lying dead on the ground.  
In the end it had been disappointingly anticlimactic, and later - while being grounded for life - Stiles made sure to tell his dad just that, only to be rudely interrupted by the guy who’d saved his life making a noise thereby drawing the Sheriff’s attention; once having gotten it he calmly introduced himself as Derek Hale and then proceeded to tell the Stilinskis about werewolves.

There had been long, tense minutes with the Sheriff’s service weapon pointing directly at Derek’s chest before Stiles had managed to talk him down, and though he’d done so reluctantly he’d holstered his service weapon and with a sweep of his arm motioning for the stranger to walk through the door to the kitchen. The initial conversation had been brief, Derek insisting that they should find those bitten by the dead alpha saving him having to tell the same story multiple times; the Sheriff had reluctantly agreed, told his son to stay while he and Derek would get them. (The jeep did come in handy when picking up more people than could legally be in Derek’s car, so Stiles avoided punishment for not listening.)

And that was, essentially, the story of how Beacon Hills got its very own werewolf pack, how Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department got a new deputy who came equipped with his own canine unit and how Stiles, his dad and Melissa McCall ended up as the human members of said werewolf pack.

\--

Sometimes Derek couldn’t help but wonder how he’d ended up in Beacon Hills all those years ago. Of course he knew the simple logistics of it - after all he’d been the one who’d needed a change of scenery after Paige broke up with him - but why there had been such an overwhelming pull towards the town where his big sister Laura had been born he had no idea.  
But however inexplicable he’d still decided to follow it and when he’d crossed the border to Beacon Hills he’d been glad he had. To a human it probably looked like any other Californian town but Derek was a werewolf, a born one at that, and as such his senses were not only superior to most humans’ but he knew things the average human didn’t; he didn’t really need to do more than take a deep breath to realize that everything definitely wasn’t as peaceful as it looked.

Following something less than a scent but more than a feeling Derek soon found himself outside a house, the smell of new ‘wolf wafting through the air. From there it was all a matter of following his nose and five stops later he gave up hope that there’d be time to call his mother for backup as he took off following the scent of the alpha.

The plan was to subdue the alpha and then have the local druid neutralize it; the plan went out the window once Derek caught sight of the thing - feral didn’t even begin to describe it - poised with its mouth open, white fangs hovering a breath above a pale arm, the stench of terror thick in the air. There was no room for thought as Derek lept, the fight following too intense for him to fear for his life.

He’d been unprepared for the rush; the power surging through him and the faint snap of pack bonds to the people the dead alpha had bitten. Later he’d be grateful for the lateness, the night far more quiet than the day letting him adjust to new, even far more enhanced senses. Derek possibly blacked out for a little while because he suddenly noticed leaning heavily on the boy who’d no longer reeked of fear and was talking a mile a minute.  
They were walking (the boy was, Derek was mostly just along for the ride) and before long he was gracelessly dumped onto the passenger seat of a beat up jeep whose engine soon roared to life taking them back towards the town all the while the boy kept talking and talking and _talking_ (well, Derek assumed, he might’ve dozed off).

He’d finally come to in a well lit hallway though he’d hardly gotten a word out before there was a gun pointing straight at him; not the most pleasant experience in his life, but Derek wasn’t too worried given that there wasn’t any scent of wolfsbane on neither the weapon nor the man in front of him; he’d only just managed to keep his face expressionless when the boy had stepped between Derek and the gun and let out a high pitched whine of “Daaaaaaaaaad”, every drawn out syllable clearly spelling both embarrassment and closeness.

From there the night had only gotten weirder. Not only did the Sheriff - “John,” he’d introduced himself once the gun was back at his side and they were sitting at the kitchen table - take the whole werewolf thing in stride but he agreed to round up those bitten rather than argue that it wasn’t necessary.  
It had been more difficult with the kids bitten - and really, why biting _teenagers_ Derek often thought despairingly - but in the end they, too, had had believed. From there it had been ups and downs (most ups, even Derek would admit that) until they were finally _pack_.

~x~

Quietly cursing his sister as the last echo of her evil cackle was dying out Derek hung up the phone only to realize it wasn’t Laura’s laughter he could hear but Erica’s, and while he’d missed the pack while they were gone (seriously, what kind of idiot only bit _teenagers_ he thought once again) and had been ecstatic having them back right now he just wanted to be left alone with his humiliation.  
He fully expects a remark, can even see words at the tip of Erica’s tongue when Stiles trips over nothing but air landing in Boyd’s lap drenching Erica in milk as he upends the glass in his hand. Derek’s humiliation forgotten as she shrieks in surprise giving Stiles time to scramble to his feet and then take off, Erica gleefully pursuing him.  
With a shake of his head Derek takes his customary seat knowing Erica won’t actually hurt the human and soon conversation picks back up.

Sadly with their return Derek’s reprieve is over and soon Lydia steers the conversation onto Laura’s phone call earlier.

”When are we going to meet them?” she asks. Derek _does not_ like the glint in her eye, can already feel the cold sweat trickling down his spine.  
Since Derek became an alpha and the pack became a pack he’s tried his luck exactly five times. The first turned out to be a hunter, which didn’t have to be a bad thing (five years in and Scott and Allison were still as disgustingly cute as they’d been when they first got together) but she hadn’t been playing with a full card and almost succeeded in cutting him in half before Allison’s father had taken her out.  
He doesn’t really _remember_ the second, but it had taken weeks before the burnt stench of her magic had been nothing but a memory.

Then there’d been the incubus and the vampire, and in his defence he’d like to point out that he’d never heard about vampires being real. They’d found the thing with its fangs in Stiles’ wrist and a bat shaped hole in its head; that had been the point where the pack unanimously had decided Derek wasn’t allowed to date anybody the pack hadn’t approved of prior.  
Which had let to the catastrophe that was the fifth. He’d been human and not affiliated with any branch of hunters - they’d checked, thoroughly - and not even Danny’s hacking skills had found them anything on the guy, so Derek had asked him out, had had a good time and therefore agreed to a repeat performance. When the invitation had come in the mail Derek had crossed off the ‘plus one’ and sent it back, happily forgetting all about when it turned out that he’d been working with a coven who was in desperate need of the blood of a werewolf pack. None of them were really sure what for, but as they’d all melted into the ground (it had been very wicked witch of the west like) once Stiles threw some kind of powder on them that he’d gotten from Deaton it didn’t really matter. Besides, Derek had sworn of dating ever since.

”Because as I recall we all agreed we should meet whoever you wanted to date, and as we’ve yet to see anybody _not_ pack that begs the question of who you’re bringing to your cousin’s wedding.” Lydia said, arms crossed over her chest as she was staring hard at him.

”Eum,” Derek began, mind racing trying to come up with something to say that was as far from the truth as possible ( _nobody_ mentioned Brock, that one had been far too close for comfort for all of them) only to be interrupted before digging himself into a hole he wouldn’t be able to get out of.

”Me, obviously.”

The statement’s met by disbelieving silence, Lydia turning to be able to stare directly at Stiles, one eyebrow raising in question. Stiles ignores her in favour of leaning forward for a can of soda then sitting back raising the can as if toasting them and drinking. Derek can’t help the way his eyes traces the way Stiles Adam’s apple is bobbing as he swallows the liquid, praying nobody notices.  
Putting the can back at the table Stiles lets out a burp and realizing they’re all staring at him still he shrugs.

”What? You expected a formal introduction?” he laughs. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen, but on the bright side I already know all your secrets. Now stop standing there like stranded fish, Jackson order some pizza and Isaac get out Twister, we’re going to have some fun.

  
Despite feeling a little shell shocked Derek can’t help but be amazed at the speed with which his betas scramble to do as they’re told and while he still doesn’t like the speculative look on Lydia’s face he decides to let it slide.

Hours later when the pack has left and he’s getting ready for bed he thinks this might be the dumbest thing he’s ever agreed to, and he once helped Laura shred their uncle Peter’s favorite suit.

~x~

Despite the fact that the Hale pack is only four or five hours away by car, Derek hasn’t been back much over the years since becoming an alpha. Being away from his territory - his pack - makes his skin crawl and being so close to an alpha as strong as his mother puts him on edge even though he knows she’d never challenge him. But going there with Stiles in the seat next to him, fiddling with the radio, his phone, the endless bags of snacks, a book, the hem of his shirt, and there’s nothing of the usual antsiness. Derek tells himself it’s because Stiles is antsy enough for the both of them, his wolf snorting its amusement - they both know that’s a lie.

They’d talked it over, agreed on all the little details they’re sure will be brought up at some point or the other, sticking as close to the truth as possible to avoid any tell tale signs of dishonesty. Stiles had offered him a way out, had dropped by the very next day to apologize and make sure Derek was okay with this pretend relationship. Derek wasn’t but he also knew it was his only chance of being with Stiles so he’d lied through his teeth and here they were, trapped in a car on their way to meet Derek’s family. There was obviously no way anything could go wrong.  
As if he could read Derek’s mind Stiles laughed though a quick glance revealed he was absorbed in his book, not Derek’s thoughts.

”There’s a restroom up ahead,” Derek said, “last chance before the hordes descend upon us.”

Stiles lifted his head from the pages to look out the window.

”Nah, I’d rather not having to get back in the car once I’ve finally gotten out of it.”

Derek nodded and kept driving, completely agreeing with the sentiment.

Fifteen minutes later they made their way up the driveway, Stiles putting all his things back inside the backpack sitting on the floor, his nervousness adding a sharp tang to the stale air of the cabin; not taking the time to reconsider what he was doing Derek took one hand off the wheel putting it on Stiles’ knee and squeezing comfortingly. He got a relieved smile as thanks and then they were there, getting hugged and touched by a million different people and then ushered inside.  
It was as if the world stopped and Derek almost felt like a little boy again as he abandoned every ounce of dignity and practically _ran_ to his parents hugging first his mother and then his father tight as if he hadn’t seen them for decades rather than months. Once he felt satisfied with the amount of scenting (and his dad released his bone crushing hold on him) he turned to wave Stiles closer.

”Mom, Dad. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Stiles. Stiles, these are my parents, Talia and Joseph.

Stiles was probably in the middle of a polite greeting (just because he didn’t use them often didn’t mean his parents hadn’t taught him manners) when Talia simply grabbed him and hugged him as soundly as she had Derek just to pass him off to her husband who did the same.

”It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stiles,” she said, smiling at the muffled “likewise” coming from Stiles.

Sufficiently greeted by the alpha pair Talia turned to get back to the kitchen and the early dinner almost done while Joseph led the newcomers up the stairs to Derek’s old room. Shit, Derek thought as his dad opened the door revealing the queen sized bed.

”We know it’s probably smaller than what you’re used to,” Derek’s dad said with an apologetic smile, “but we also figured you wouldn’t mind _too_ much,” a teasing lilt to his voice causing the blood to rise in Derek’s face if the sudden heat was anything to go by. Stiles just grabbed his hand and laughed.

”It’s perfecty fine, Mr. Hale. It’s probably spacier than Derek’s bed during puppy piles.

His dad threw his head back in a laugh at that (he wasn’t the only one), shook his head and said “Joseph. We’re not much for ceremony and it’s less confusing if you just use our names rather than all that mr and mrs nonsense.”  
Stiles nodded his acceptance before stepping through the door and making a beeline for the bed: “dibs on this side,” he yelled as he dumped onto the duvet cackling with glee at the glare Derek sent him; there was no way Stiles was sleeping on the left side of the bed.

\--

Dinner was a noisy affair and Stiles spent a fair amount of time simply observing. Once everybody had had their fill and the dishes were taken care of everybody made their way outside, Stiles following though unsure what was going on. It caught him by surprise when Derek took his hand and leaned closer.

”We’re going for a run,” he said quietly, “do you want to come with?”

Stiles looked around, most of Derek’s family already more or less shifted and taking off towards the woods behind the house though a few were getting out lawn chairs and thermoses; he smiled and shook his head.

”Nah, I think it’s better if I don’t end up with a broken leg. You go have fun and I’ll get all the dirt.”

He’d barely stopped speaking before Derek pecked him on his cheek and the shrunk into wolf form taking off, leaving Stiles to have a minor heart attack; once that was done he made his way towards the lawn chairs plopping himself into an empty one.

Silence descended on the small group only to be broken occasionally by howling, a few minutes passed then a woman Stiles thought had been introduced as Derek’s grandmother started passing mugs around before filling them with the hot chocolate that had been in the thermoses. Once everybody was served she got back in her chair, raising her mug to the moon and drinking.

”Welcome to the family, Stiles,” she said, something in his chest settling as they sat there drinking hot chocolate and looking at the moon waiting for the others to come back from their run.

Stiles had no idea how he got from the lawn chair up to Derek’s bed - he could make an educated guess, but he didn’t _know_ \- but he woke up at dawn feeling like a furnace was attached to his back and his blatter making itself known in a very unpleasant way; on the bright side it kept him from freaking out over the fact that he woke up practically cuddling with Derek, even if he spent the ten minutes he was awake chanting _i”t’s not real, it’s not real, it’s NOT real”_ to himself. Next time he woke up he was alone in bed and the sheets were cool to the touch.

\--

Neither of them got to see each other much the following days. Despite more and more Hales arriving it seemed there was still an endless string of things to be done before the actual wedding would take place in less than five days.  
The second night was awkward in a way the first hadn’t been, what with the two of them both being awake and getting ready at the same time. Apparently Derek thought sleeping in his boxer briefs was perfectly fine but that didn’t stop Stiles from putting on pants and a tank top before brushing his teeth.

Ignoring the look Derek sent him Stiles turned off the lights and made his way to the bed, crawling under the covers and then proceeding to lie as stiff as a board hoping he’d either fall asleep or manage to pass out from not breathing. He wasn’t sure how long they were lying there in the dark before Derek heaved a sigh, the bed dipping as he got up. Expecting the light to turn on Stiles closed his eyes but when neither light nor the creak of the door happened he opened them again.

”Derek?,” he asked into the quiet room wondering if Derek’s ability to move without making a sound translated to the door but startling as the answer came from the… _floor_!?; Stiles mentally berated himself, this had been his brilliant idea from the get go, if anybody should be sleeping on the floor it should be him; and since he didn’t want to sleep on the floor he had to grow a fucking pair and get over himself and his stupid crush instead of forcing Derek from his own bed.

”I’m sorry. Please come back to bed,” he said, proud that his voice came out even. Derek just grunted but remained where he was.

”I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Derek said, the sound of him turning most likely to put his back at Stiles, which made him irrationally angry.

”You don’t,” he hissed. “That’s kind of the problem.” Mortified he slapped his hands in front of his mouth; there was far too much truth in those few words, truth he’d never intended for anybody to hear. Thankfully Derek didn’t comment on it, though he did get back into bed. It took hours but eventually Stiles fell asleep to Derek’s peaceful breathing.

\--

Derek’s heart had picked up its pace when Stiles said he wasn’t making him uncomfortable, but it had been short lived as the scent of Stiles’ embarrassment had spread in the room and Derek had tried to stay on his side of the bed the rest of the night. It hadn’t worked but thankfully Stiles wasn’t awake to feel the extent to which Derek had failed to give the other space and even though it was still early Derek carefully extracted himself from their embrace and snuck out the door.  
Full of nervous energy he didn’t know what to do with he got out the house and started running. It was nearing midday when he made his way back, snuck inside for a quick shower and getting dressed before looking for someone to help.

Malia arrives just before dinner and pulling the bride-to-be-card she drags Derek off to his mother’s office (the only truly soundproof room in the house) once they’re done eating. The spend the next few hours catching up, Malia’s always been his favorite cousin and as she’s been in Europe for the last few years he’s seen her even less than the rest of the family.

He tells her stories about his pack and she tells him about her fiancé, a guy who’d had no idea there was such a thing as werewolves until somebody had held them at knifepoint and he’d taken a step too close to the wielder, getting a tiny cut on his hand and the mugger a pair of very wet pants. Tom had taken it in stride and actually proposed two days later. Derek laughs at her story, offers the story of his first meeting with Stiles in return, the way he hadn’t stopped for a second with his questions even though Derek’s face was bloody and his fangs and claws were still out, even his betas hadn’t been as calm at seeing the shift as Stiles had and they’d had the advantage of not having watched Derek tear out a guy’s throat with his teeth.  
Malia smiles knowingly at him but he manages to ignore it up to the point where Stiles’ breathing evens out in sleep and Derek’s left alone with tantalizing thoughts of ‘what if’. He sleeps poorly and once again is out the house by dawn, the forest floor cool beneath his bare feet.

\--

Stiles is _very_ happy the wedding’s tomorrow; Derek had been gone again and a quick glance down had told him the most probable reason for the man’s disappearance act. He’d groaned in frustration he couldn’t very well control the damn thing especially while sleeping, but he didn’t want Derek to fall alseep at his cousin’s wedding just because Stiles’ body was reenacting their teenage years.  
Not wanting to upset sensitive noses he opted for a cold shower before joining the Hales for breakfast and a day reserved for lazing about and hopefully nothing more.

Derek sat next to him during breakfast but was engaged in a conversation with his uncle about people Stiles had never even heard off and his attention was soon drifting, only to be caught by Laura who’d soon tricked him into a race to the lake.  
Unsurprisingly Laura won but Stiles was only seconds behind earning him a huge grin and a slap on the back sending him stumbling into the water. The rest of the day got lost in play fights and goofing around, before they all headed back to the house and the pizzas being delivered.

Both Stiles and Derek are too exhausted to worry about anything, both barely making it under the covers before they’re asleep.

\--

Stiles knows it’s a dream because he’s had it before: he’s slowly waking up, the sun warm on his face the arms around him perfect for snuggling closer to their owner. There’s a grumble in his ear as his butt connects with sensitive nerves, a hint of claws against the skin on his stomach. He smiles, turns and presses closer, nuzzling against the firm chest - only to flail backwards falling out the bed, staring wide eyed up at Derek; who’s screwing up his eyes in confusion before noticing Stiles sprawled on the floor.

He opens his mouth as if to say something but for once in his life Stiles demonstrates speed and grace to rival any werewolf and he’s gone with an armful of clothes before Derek can even remember his own name. He settles for talking to Stiles once he gets back but his plan’s foiled by the door slamming open, his mother looking frazzled as she mumbles about being late and how everything’s going to be ruined. Derek spends five minutes reassuring her before he needs to get ready, too. He doesn’t see Stiles for the rest of the morning.

\--

Malia and Tom are walking into the clearing together, standing in front of Talia who officiates the wedding, they kiss as they’re pronounced husband and wife and hand in hand they lead the way back to the house where they’re going to celebrate. As the very last ones are Derek and Stiles, stubbornly refusing to look at each other, Stiles embarrassed he couldn’t tell dream from reality and Derek unsure on how to approach the subject of maybe not being fake dating any more.

They’re the last ones back, the rest of the wedding party already out back, the large house empty og anybody but the two of them.  
As if planned they both finally turn towards the other, poised as if to say something, anything, only to fall chest to chest against one another.

It’s impossible to tell who makes the first move, but it hardly matters as the sparks fly when their lips finally meet. Derek’s beard is soft against Stiles’ clean shaven face, his skin warm where Stiles’ hands grips Derek’s hips tightly. One of them moans and the other answers as their tongues map out the unknown cavern before them. It feels like forever and like hardly a second has gone by when they both pull back gasping for air only to dive back in, almost as if they’re trying to become one; sharp claws and bitten off nails tracing mindless patterns on whatever skin they can find, a too enthusiastic nibble drawing blood shared between them making it impossible to tell from whom it originated.  
They slot together like two pieces of a whole, all their jagged edges fitting perfectly together.

Somebody clears their throat making their mouths separate though their bodies are still trying to occupy the same space, sheepish smiles on their faces at the sight of all the Hales standing there laughing at them.

This is the beginning of their newest adventure - together.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
